Fade Into Oblivion
by xYuzuki-Tachiox
Summary: She just wanted her life back. But he tells her, "Don't waste your whole life trying, to get back what was taken away." Even though she couldn't feel it, she loved him. Roy/Oc
1. Your heart is an empty room

_How can you move forward if you keep regretting the past?_

**-Edward Elric**

* * *

><p><strong>Fade Into Oblivion<strong>

**Number One:**

_Your heart is an empty room._

* * *

><p>I groaned in pain. My body felt numb, and yet I could feel my veins pulsing, as if I were losing blood…<p>

_"This is what you asked for. You do want to see your brother again, right?"_

I bit my lip. Brother. I promised I would see you again.

I won't give up.

I didn't dare to open my eyes as I felt a cold metal against my skin.

_"Think happy thoughts."_

My brother always told me I was negative. Then make a joke and laughed. His laughter was contagious.

Happy thoughts…

I screamed. The cold metal pierced my skin, trailing up and down my body.

No more happy thoughts.

I screamed and screamed. My voice was so loud; it was inaudible to my ears.

I felt blood drench my arms and legs, and the pain continued.

Even with my eyes closed, the darkness gleamed with light and peace ahead.

I wasn't going to make it.

Forgive me, brother?

* * *

><p>I woke up.<p>

Everything was white; no shadow lingered anywhere as far as I could see. I groaned and cradled my head in my hand. I stopped to process the markings on my arms. They were alchemy circles.

I looked at my body, which was naked, and the alchemic symbols trails down my arms to my legs. I couldn't tell if any where on my face, unfortunately.

So…this is death?

**_"Death? Are you kidding?"_**

It was a voice.

I looked over to see a figure, with no body. It was just a figure of a body. It was strange…but not as strange as the large door behind it.

When did that get there?

**_"This is what happens when you commit the ultimate sin."_**

Ultimate sin? What was it talking about?

**_"Isn't this want you are looking for?"_**

**_"The truth?"_**

Suddenly, the doors burst open and arms flew out, grabbing onto my naked body. I had no time to see if the figure was still there…but I heard its voice.

**_"Have a nice time, Alchemist."_**

* * *

><p>What was this?<p>

Alchemy? Science?

Biology? History?

Languages I never heard?

Though I was afraid…it was…amazing!

My brain processed everything, while I was left to feel it shoved into my brain. So many things…secrets to the universe…this was everything those scientists wanted to know.

But, soon it became too much for me to handle.

My head was throbbing.

"Stop…" I mumbled.

The dark black arms then began to encase me, almost completely. But my arm managed to reach out towards the light.

"Help me!" I screamed, scared.

It began to suck me in, where only my hand was left.

I couldn't scream. I couldn't see.

But then warmth filled my body.

A firm hand had grabbed mine, and instantly the dark hands released me.

I noticed the black boots in front of me. In a blue uniform was a man with dark black shaggy hair and dark blue eyes. My hand was in his.

He smiled.

Confused but yet, I smiled back.

"Thank you…for saving me." I said.

"No, thank you." He said, kneeling down.

I blinked and examined his features. His eyes were like an endless, crystal clear sea. His face was toned just to fit his hair and eyes; Beautiful.

"Now. Wake up." He said.

I didn't want to go! I mean…I just met him…

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

He stood to his feet.

"You already know my name."

* * *

><p>Emptiness.<p>

From then on, I felt no pain. No sorrow. No remorse.

I didn't feel happiness, or anger…

I felt nothing.

The people who created me…made me into this…

Told me I was incomplete.

I was a waste.

They threw me out into the world, looking like a monster.

My eyes, they were gone, but replaced with eyes that resembled the color of glass. The symbols on my body were simply there, with no intention of healing.

I was stuck like this.

But they promised me, I would see my brother again…

I wanted to be angry. I wanted to avenge…

But I had no emotions for that.

I locked myself away into an abandoned building in some town where I stayed and stayed. I felt no urge to eat. The thought of eating felt empty. What difference would it make?

I sat in the corner of that dark room in the abandoned building, covering myself with a long white dirtied shirt I had found. Everything was quiet.

I looked around and I thought to myself,

"My heart is as empty as this very room."

* * *

><p><strong>-End Number One<strong>

**Song Used:**

_'Your Heart Is an Empty Room'_

By: Death Cab for Cutie

Notes: Review, tell me what you think.


	2. Kristy are you doing okay?

**Just because you have a heart, doesn't make you a human, you have to have emotions in that.**

-?

* * *

><p><strong>Fade Into Oblivion<strong>

**Number Two:**

_Kristy, are you doing okay?_

* * *

><p>My full name was Kristina Shae Cooper. He said Kristina was a mouth full. So he called me Kristy. I didn't allow anyone else to call me that. It was my brother's name for me, and not anyone else's.<p>

Now, I don't really have a name. What's the point in having one if there is no one to call you by your name?

I felt the light through the cracked windows at my bare feet. I turned over and watched my toes curl and uncurl. I stood up and stretched my arms into the air. I sighed as my bones made a 'pop' noise.

I clenched the white fabric of my shirt, just staring out the dirtied window.

It's been what? Three weeks?

It was so easy for me to lose track of time.

For some reason, I wanted to go outside. I was isolated; But I wanted to see if the world was still alive.

If I could laugh I would.

Just because it felt like the end of the world for me, I have too see if the rest of the world was still alive.

Alive I wasn't.

Just because you walk this Earth, living and breathing, means nothing when you feel empty inside.

* * *

><p>"So, she's still alive?"<p>

"It's pathetic. She should be dead."

"Can I eat her?"

Lust looked at Gluttony her hand just brushing her cleavage, "Not just yet."

Envy frowned crossing his arms, "I don't see why we just can't kill her. Father himself said she was a waste."

"But Father never said anything about using her for our amusement." Lust smirked.

Envy let his tongue fall from his mouth, "Wouldn't it be something if she got twisted with the Full-Metal brat?"

Lust chuckled putting her hand on her cheek. "Then, we'd have to kill her."

"That means I get to eat her, right?" Gluttony licked his lips.

Lust placed her view at the city below. "I don't see why not."

* * *

><p>They looked at each other, red orbs meeting glass ones. He stared at the symbols on her arms, which were alike to the ones on his dark arm.<p>

He only had one description of her.

Empty.

He thought about putting her out of her misery as she stood there, staring blankly at him. His eyebrows furred together, wrinkling the large X shaped scar across his forehead.

'No.' He told himself.

Though she looked empty, somewhere deep inside she had a will to live.

Something he could understand.

He turned his back and began walking away, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't dare look back as he heard her bare footsteps following behind him.

"If you're going to follow, you need to keep up."

* * *

><p>I never said a word; he only spoke to see if I was still alive.<p>

I never bothered to ask for a name, nor did he.

But he protected me, he understood me; He and I were alike.

It was raining today; hard.

He said to stay in the alley while he went to gather information. He said he would return in an hour or so. I didn't protest.

I watched his back as he walked away, until I couldn't see him. I stared at the puddles the rain made beneath my feet.

I waited.

Minutes turned to hours. My clothes were drenched with rain, my hair lightly curled at the ends over my face.

I heard feet splashing through puddles and turned my head up the alleyway. I expected to see him, who said he would return with information.

But it wasn't him.

It was a small blond boy, with a suit of armor following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>-End Number Two<strong>

'_Kristy, are you doing okay?'_

**By: The Offspring**

Notes: I was glad to see reviews. They made me fish for more inspiration!

Thanks guys!


	3. After the rain

_I'm watching a dream I'll never wake up from._

**-Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fade Into Oblivion<strong>

**Number Three:**

_After The Rain  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Look, Lust, she's chatting with the Full-Metal twerp." Envy jerked his thumb over his shoulder, the rain soaked him, but he didn't seem to care. His busty friend Lust looked thoughtful.<p>

"Can I eat her now?" Gluttony asked, almost innocently, his giant finger pressed to his lips.

"Father has new orders." Lust responded.

Envy groaned. "What? We kill her now and she won't reveal-"

"She doesn't know anything. We erased her memory, fool." Lust reminded him.

"Not very well." Envy said, "The effects of _**it**_ could reverse. She's such a disgusting human..."

"Well, she is _partly_ one of us." Lust sighed, "Let's just hope for the time being _he_ doesn't interfere."

"I hear he's still missing, why haven't you found him, Lust?" Envy eyed her.

Sighing once more Lust shrugged, "He's very good at hiding."

"Can I eat him too?"

Envy who glared questionably at Gluttony asked, "Is that all you ever say?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, sorry...we mistook you for someone else..." Edward said sighing, he looked somewhat tired and a slight worry hid behind his hazel eyes.<p>

"It's not any bother to me." She said, standing to her feet. "I must leave now, do be careful." At the end of the alleyway, she turned her head and said with complete emptiness; "When the rain falls, many things can happen without your approval."

Edward was left confused but didn't question it. His younger brother did. "What do you think she meant by that?"

"Who cares? What's important now is that we find Winry." Edward said stretching one arm over his head. "And get out of this rain, I'm going to rust."

"Right!" Alphonse agreed, but couldn't help be a tinge frightened by the woman's words. They left the alleyway without another word to the woman.

Kristina watched as the two left and stared at the ground.

Kristina knew _they_ were watching her. She felt their presence. They were the ones who caused such great havoc to reek out into her small world.

But it wasn't anything to be worried about. If they wanted her dead, they would've done it the day they threw her out.

Also, this meant they wanted her for something.

"What a hassle." She murmured to herself. As she walked along the side of the road, the rain seemed to pressure down on her harder with each step.

She began to run as fast as her feet could move.

In her head, she knew there was nothing to run from.

She would only run for what came after the rain.

* * *

><p>Rain; he hated it, even more so when it rained on him. Roy Mustang shoved his hands into his pockets, sighing. At least he had no more paper work to sign.<p>

Currently he was headed to his small apartment and rest for the night. His eyes set straight ahead, towards home to at least catch a small amount of sleep.

But ahead a figure walked in his direction, it was a woman. She was running, as if she were being chased. His curiousness twitched slightly as she passed him.

When he turned his head; she was gone.

And so was the rain.

* * *

><p><em>Notes: Forgive me for the long update! I'm back up and running again! Please, leave a review!<br>_

__Thanks,

Yuzuki


	4. a perfect circle

Notes: Ah! Welcome. Ohhh! We're getting so close to where Roy and Kristy first meet(In the *cough* next *cough* chapter!)_! _

_Thank you so much for your reviews! They make me glad, happy, or whatever you call it. XD  
><em>

_Let's see where this chapter takes us, shall we?_

_-Yuzuki  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Everything in this world, exists to wear you down. <em>

Tite Kubo

* * *

><p><strong>Fade Into Oblivion<strong>

**Number Four:**

_a perfect circle  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

"Ha, maybe she's an angel, Colonel." Jean Havoc joked, putting an unlit cigarette between his lips.

"You will never take me seriously again, I assume?" Roy glared.

"Only if you were to set me on fire." Havoc smirked.

Sighing again, Roy set his palms under his chin, his elbows resting on his desk. It was too early to be up, Roy noted that the sun had barely peaked out in the sky.

"Sir, you might've hallucinated." His Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye suggested. "You seemed very tired before you left."

Roy laid his head on the desk his eyes were on the verge of shutting into a deep sleep.

"Hey, Colonel, the Elrics are here." Havoc said, jerking his thumb to the newly arrived brothers who stood in the doorway of Mustang's office.

"And there goes the rest of my day."

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, you're telling me you'd give up everything for a human like that?" The boy asked me, his arms crossed over his chest. He was a boy; that I was sure of, for when I accidentally called him a she, he reacted not so well and is the reason for the black bruise on my eye.<em>

_I nodded in response to his question. "I'd do anything for my brother."_

_The boy began laughing. "Ha, ha you humans are so disgusting!"_

"_We're not so different, you know."_

_The boy stopped his laughter immediately. "What?"_

"_You're human, just like I am." I looked at him. "No matter what you look like, or what you can do, we both have one thing in common."_

"_And what's that, brat?" He asked, a his green eyebrows narrowed curious as to my answer._

"_We're alive, Envy."_

* * *

><p>Kristina's eyes darted open, and she sat up erect in the corner of the room. She wiped her bangs from her eyes and tossed them behind her ear.<p>

"Just a dream."

If she could go back in time, she certainly would.

But that thought, she cast away. That wasn't logical at all.

She was stuck here in this situation, it wasn't just going to fix itself on it's own. Something had to be done about it.

Sitting up from where she had slept all night, she stepped out of the abandoned home. And though it didn't do any good, she dusted off her dirtied cloths.

As she looked up to the rising sun, and noticed not a single rain cloud in the sky. She then remembered that her and her brother would wake up early ever morning just to see the sun peak over a hill.

She turned her head from the sun and began once again walking. Yesterday's events had changed her in a way she couldn't understand.

But regardless of what she couldn't comprehend, she was certain the man she passed by yesterday was the same one who had saved her life at the gates.

Meeting him might've been a step closer to getting back to normal.

As she sat on a park bench nearby, she stared blankly at her hands.

Her memories might've been like a puzzle; some pieces were missing. Or maybe it was her emotions that took certain memories away, but she was not hindered by such thoughts.

Unconsciously raising her hands to her face, she placed her palms together. When she shut her eyes she imagined...

...A circle.

A dark aura sparkled against her fingertips as she spread her palms apart. When her eyes opened, the darkness consumed her attention.

She shut her eyes and with a swift flick of her wrist the dark aura was gone.

Then an idea hit her. She stood from the park bench looking around to see if anyone had witnessed. Once she was satisfied with what she saw, she darted off north.

Her plan had it's flaws. She had no one to pray to and ask for good luck. She only had...nothing.

But little did she knew a small red glimpse of hope illuminated from where her heart was.

Anything was possible.


	5. Sanctuary

Notes: Thanks for the wonderful reviews, once again!

I don't have much to say, so on with the story! XD

I don't own Full-Metal Alchemist.

* * *

><p><strong>Fade Into Oblivion<strong>

**Number Four:**

_Sanctuary_

* * *

><p>"Hm..." He thought, scratching his scruffy chin. His dark brown hair, his bangs swept to the side covering one of his blue eyes. He wore a dark black cloak, the hood resting on his shoulders. He watched a young woman head towards East City's HQ.<p>

He thought about approaching her but it wasn't the right time.

But something troubled him, "Why is she heading towards Head Quarters?"

He growled in frustration, "This would be so much easier if those damn Humonculious were-"

"If what now?" A male voice said from behind him.

The brown haired man flinched and didn't even have to turn his head to know who it was behind him. "Envy."

Laughing, Envy crossed his arms. "So you remember me? Nice to know."

The brown haired man turned and backed away quickly from Envy, his fists up in defense. Scoffing, Envy strolled towards the man, the wide grin never leaving his face. His body began to change as small particles were lifted from his body.

The man narrowed his eyes at the newly changed Envy.

It was the image of his little sister when she was only ten. Those clear sea blue eyes, that long dark brown hair..

"Big brother..." Envy mocked in the little girl's voice. "Big brother, why couldn't you save me?"

The man shook his head, and clapped his palms together, causing the ground to fly towards the mutated Envy. "You really think is going to work?"

"Gah!" Envy shouted as the concrete ground plastered against his stomach, the pain causing his to return to his natural form.

"I don't have time for this." The man said, walking away as the ground had returned to it's natural state.

Standing to his feet Envy growled, concentrating on dusting himself off while the brown haired man made his escape.

Envy crossed his arms and huffed. "Stupid human."

* * *

><p>Kristina stared blankly at the two boys outside of the HQ, as the suit of armor turned his head slightly, feeling as if being watched. The one in the suit of armor was first to recognize her, "Hey, you're the lady from the alley!" He announced, his blond brother turning his head towards her.<p>

She held out her hand towards the suit of armor. "Kristina. Kristina Cooper."

"Alphonse Elric, and this is my big brother, Edward Elric." Alphonse said, shaking her hand.

Ed shook her hand as well, expecting her to say something about him really being the oldest, but she didn't. "If you don't mind me asking," Kristina said, "What are you doing here?"

Ed sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Military business. Or just a long lecture." Ed then eyed her, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to become a State Alchemist." She said flatly.

Ed seemed rather shocked. This girl looked homeless, trashy, and she had the nerve to show up here and apply for such a position? "Why?" Was Ed's only question. "It's not much fun if you ask me."

She cocked her head, the emotion never showing on her face, "You're a State Alchemist, Edward?"

Ed nodded his head in response. "Yeah."

She saw this a good opportunity to get what she wanted. "Do you think you could help me out, Edward?"

Glaring slightly, Edward shook his head, "Don't you have anything better to do? Like getting married, a life, you know?"

"No." She answered flatly. "I don't have anything left anymore."

* * *

><p>Edward crossed his arms. His younger brother's personality was rubbing off on him. He was going soft.<p>

"So, you really want to do this?" Ed asked her, as they stood in front of a door inside the building.

She nodded.

Looking to his younger brother, Ed questioned his with a secret look in his eyes. Alphonse nodded.

Sighing, he took the doorknob in his hands and turned it, opening the door.

She felt no fear, no embarrassment. Call if selfish if you'd like. But, then again, when your empty, you're nothing.

"Ah, you made it, Full-Metal." The man looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He was a man with dark black shaggy hair, and dark eyes that could either be a dark blue or brown.

The man's eyes looked at Kristina's, "And you brought a friend?"

Kristina shut her eyes for a moment, thinking this encounter would return her to normal. But nothing happened.

Ed looked at her strangely, as she whispered to herself, "I guess it's not ready yet."

"What was that, Kristina?" Alphonse asked. Kristina shook her head, "Nothing, I just realized I've seen him before. That's all."

The dark haired man was intrigued as his eyes narrowed at her, he stared at her until a light went off in his head. "I think I do remember now, the girl running from the rain?"

"If that's what you decide to call it, yes." She answered.

"And what, if I may ask, are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I want to become a State Alchemist."


	6. Come Home

Notes: I just realized the last chapter was supposed to be named number five...I'm such a mess! Please forgive me! THIS IS CHAPTER SIX! XD

_I don't own Full-Metal Alchemist!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fade Into Oblivion<strong>

**Number Six:**

_Come Home_

* * *

><p>Roy blinked, and then threw into a fit of chuckles. Her glass eyes narrowed at him. "What's so funny?" Kristina asked.<p>

His chuckles ceased as he noticed the look she gave him. It was a look that he himself used in the midst of war. At first, he found it humorous that a woman would just barge in and demand something of him but this woman was a different case.

"Tell me, what is your reason?" Roy said seriously, his fingers lacing together as he sat his chin on top of them. "No one wants to become a State Alchemist for the heck of it."

Kristina crossed her arms. "My older brother used to be a part of the military. He died during the Ishbal War." She answered, "And I want to finish the cause he was fighting for."

Not all of it was a lie. It's just she left out parts here and there. But she knew just by looking at the expression on Roy's face that he understood her reasoning.

"So you have Alchemic skills?" He asked, pulling a sheet of paper from a drawer on his desk. She nodded in response.

"Full-Metal, Al, if you'd excuse us." Roy said to the two brothers, who nodded their heads and left without a word.

"You do realize the orders you'd have to fulfill?"

She nodded.

"You will be under my command and will not question my orders?"

She nodded.

Roy smirked, "Good. You're one step closer to being on the team."

* * *

><p><strong>If we humans are to live long enough to reach the Truth, what will be there?<strong>

**Fate twists us around in circles; we are chasing our own tails.**

**As we cling to something that doesn't matter in the afterlife, we begin to realize how truly lost we are...**

**I am lost. I am alone.**

**I am empty.**

**Do I have such a thing as Fate?**

**My body will die in this world. It's an empty shell.**

**And so will die my empty heart.**

**It's a sad Fate for me.**

_But I can't accept that..._

* * *

><p>"It's nice to meet you, Kristina." The blond haired woman introduced herself as Riza Hawkeye. One of the few of Roy's trusted friends and comrades.<p>

"Same." I said. "I'm Kristina, Kristina Cooper."

Another one, named Jean Havoc, he had the scent of cigarettes, and an unlit one hanging from his lips. "Jean Havoc."

A heavier man, with a slight chubby face held out his hand toward her, "Heymans Breda."

A another man, taller then Breda, with a slight tan color to him, bowed respectfully, "Vato Falman."

Another, who seemed smaller in comparison to the rest, held out his hand which I accepted, "Kain Fuery. Nice to meet you."

They seemed somewhat weary of me. I wasn't dressed well, I had multiple scars running to my neck...of course I'd seem scary to them.

"Forgive me, my attire is not very proper." I spoke.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Havoc said, "Can't be worse than the day Breda came in his pajamas..."

Breda glared at Havoc, "I'd thought we weren't speaking of that..."

"Speaking of what?" Havoc played.

I crossed my arms. "Thank you for your understanding."

"Well. It's all set up now." Roy said, entering the room. "You'll be testing for position of State Alchemist next week on Monday."

He handed me a file of papers, "Fill these out and bring them to me tomorrow. If not, then Hawkeye will accept them as well."

I nodded, putting the file under my arm.

"Oh, and in the mean while, do you have a place to sleep?" Riza brought up and I shook my head in response. "My home resides in another city, I'd rather not return there." Then I added, "I think I'll be fine on my own. I do not want to intrude."

"Don't worry about it." Roy said, and I looked at him, raising a brow. "I know a place."

* * *

><p>"Oh, deary you're welcome in our home anytime!" The man rapidly shook my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"<p>

This man intrigued me, was he always so...happy?

Roy had introduced him as Maes Hughes. I figured he'd be much like Roy but I was wrong. He instantly shoved a picture of a little girl in my face. Hughes went on about his daughter... I'd never heard anyone talk so much about one person before.

Then before I even had a chance to give my thanks, he dragged me off to his house. I just went along with it.

But I did notice the stares and one woman who said, "Is she being kidnapped?"

Well, he sure did make me feel welcomed at his home. His wife, Gracia, was the spitting image of a mother, she was very kind, offering me meals and clothing too.

His daughter, Elicia, was just like the pictures he had showed me. her hair up into two pigtails on the side of her head. She smiled at me, and as she dragged me up the stairs to play with her dolls, I couldn't help but think of her like her father.

They were a normal family.

It was a family that welcomed me. A stranger. I'd barely known them for three hours and yet they treated me like one of their own. I didn't know the feeling, but I remembered it from when I was little.

As I pulled myself under the covers of the bed in the guest room, my stomach full and my mind racing. I wonder about people from the past. People who I left without saying a word.

My teacher, I don't quite remember her but...she was nice to me. She taught me in the ways of Alchemy, and how to cook. When I was little, I'd visit everyday, wanting to learn something new.

I remember when I left, it was raining. As I looked back at a house, a 'Meat' sign on the top of the front door and the lights were out. I remembered crying.

I shut my eyes, pulling the covers over my head. "I wonder if she's mad?" I thought, falling into the darkness that wasn't sleep. Just darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>-End Number Six<strong>

**Song Used:**

_'Come Home'_

By: OneRepublic

-Review~!-


	7. The Poison

Notes: So, YOU SHOULD REVIEW. :D

_I don't own Full-Metal Alchemist!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fade Into Oblivion<strong>

**Number Seven:**

_The Poison_

* * *

><p>"Of course."<p>

Kristina crossed her arms, shutting her eyes. "So, you're saying..."

"Exactly." Havoc said, lighting the unlit cigarette that had been between his lips for the past thirty mintues or so. "So, wanna go out sometime?"

Kristina opened her eyes, snatching the cigarette from Havoc's mouth, crushing it in her palm and not literal, but she broke his building hope. "Sorry. You're not my type."

Breda shrugged, "Eh, I saw that coming."

Fallman and Fuery nodded in agreement. Riza shook her head, "I told you so."

It had been a month since Kristina was accepted into place of a State Alchemist. Nothing really eventful had happened after she'd been accepted, just meaningless paperwork. Her glass eyes once again made no attempt to even read the sheet of paper, just signed it and went on to the next one.

Despite the crappy assignments she'd been given the last month, she looked like a active part of the military. Her eyes were strong and serious; she spoke with her eyes rather than with her voice. She was acknowledged by most, though did not do very well with socially interacting once acknowledged.

It was like Riza had told her the first day,

"She was just like everyone else."

As she entered the cafeteria to fetch a cup of coffee, she ignored the stares. But pefectly heard the whispers, "Hey, it's the Black Scythe Alchemist..."

"I hear she got promoted...again..."

"Stupid woman..."

She didn't care, she didn't bother with such things. She poured massive amounts of sugar into the cup, until the point where her cup would have overflowed.

"I hear Mustang's getting his money's worth out of her."

"When will he ever learn?"

Coffee in hand, she trailed over to a group of sitting men who had been 'whispering' their opinions back and forth.

"Don't you have better things to do besides gossip like teenage girls?"

For some reason, when anyone disrespected her superior, Roy, she backed him up with what she could. She knew she atleast owed him that.

The men looked at her, insulted by her statement. "You're nothing but a dog on a leash-"

"Like your any different." She interupted, not even bothering to look at the men. She turned and walked away, her destination being her office.

That is until she saw a fimiliar short, blond haired boy and his suit of armor yougner brother.

"Hello, Lt. Colonel." Alphonse said, "It's nice to see you again!"

She nodded, "Same here, Al."

Edward looked at her, he seemed troubled. "I've heard alot about you in the past month."

"Oh?" Kristina took a drink of her coffee. "Did I steal your thunder, Full-Metal? I apologize." She said, but with the way her apethetic voice was, it was hard to tell if she was actually sorry.

Edward crossed his arms. "Well, word spread to Dublith." He looked as if he was hinting something, but Kristina was oblivious to it.

"Dublith?" Kristina asked, not remembering such a place. Edward glared coldy at her.

"Yeah...and if I remember, you look just like the girl in the photo that Teacher has." Edward said, slightly glaring.

"Teacher?" She blinked, Alphonse scolded his older brother, "Brother! That's none of your buisness!"

"To hell it is!" Edward protested, "Teacher thinks she's dead! You saw how she looked!"

"Yeah but-" Alphonse was cut off by a shattering sound.

Coffee, glass and wet sugar hit the ground. Along with Kristina who groaned in pain, grabbing her head.

"Teacher."

_"Goodbye..."_

"Teacher."

* * *

><p><em>"Listen, Kristy. You'll never get it right unless you concentrate, which you are not doing." Izumi scolded.<em>

_"What's there to focus on in a picture?" A young girl asked, her arms crossed and a very annoyed look on her face. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was in a dress. Something that she hated._

_"Smiling," Sig said, placing his gaint hand on Kristina's head. "This is for the photo album."_

_Kristina sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine...I'll smile..."_

_Izumi shook her head, "A real smile, come on now."_

_Kristina lifted the corners of her mouth with the tip of her fingers, her pearly whites gleaming, "Is smat batter?" She said through her teeth, Sig patted her head in warning, and Izumi chuckled, holding up a cable that attached to the camera that pointed their way._

_"Say, cheese!"_

_Kristina laughed, flashing a big smile._

_"Cheese!" The three said in unison as the flash from the camera went off._

_Kristina rubbed her eyes, "Everytime I blink I still see that stupid flash." She blinked over and over again, testing how long she could still see the flash._

_"Who wants dinner?" Izumi asked._

_Kristina stopped her random act, and raised her hand, "I know I am! I'm starving!"_

_"You just ate an hour ago." Sig reminded her._

_"Alot can happen in an hour, Sig!" Kristina said, cheerfully skipping into the kitchen with Izumi to watch her cook something up._

_Sig smiled to himself, as he watched the two females prepare dinner, and chat about things that never really mattered. He felt like he was watching his very own daughter._

_It wasn't so different for Kristina either. Sig and Izumi were the closest thing she had to parents. When she thought about a mother or a father, all she saw was their faces. _

_She secretly hoped her real parents wouldn't show up, but rid of such thoughts. They were dead and so was her brother._

_She needed people like Izumi and Sig. They kept her in line, connected to the world._

_They gave her a reason to live._

* * *

><p><strong>-End Number Seven<strong>

**Song Used:**

_'The Poison'_

By: The All-American Rejects


End file.
